Unexpected ending
by ohmayabird
Summary: "You taught me that blood wa-"


**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _Learning to let go of the past isn't an easy task for a person who wants nothing more than a brighter future…_

"Family has always been the most precious thing for me…" Sniffles escaped her lips and tears slid down her cheeks. "Even if it got destroyed at a young age." Her brown eyes narrowed at the pinkette slouched on the ground, panting before them. His blue-furred feline teammate bawling his eyes out in the arms of a crying blue-haired dragon slayer.

"You taught me that blood didn't mean that much with family…" Her wobbly legs moved towards his figure. "Bonds. That's what you taught me!" Her weak voice got louder and louder.

"So what if you're E.N.D, do you think I care?" The guild members listened to their sole celestial mage. Their hearts were conflicted on how to handle the situation. They didn't think that what they were looking for was always with them. The most powerful demon that Zeref created lived among them.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! Are you listening to me?!" Lucy shouted, shaking the unmoving pink-haired boy. His onyx eyes had a dazed look as he stared at her. Her sobs continued on, "Talk to, me damn it!"

"What do you want me to say?" His voice hoarse, after what seemed like ages echoed around them. The silence from everyone was deafening to his dragon-like hearing.

"I don't want you to say anything! Just do everything like you used to! Fight them head on!" In the midst of all the chaos happening around them, the heavy tension in the room got a laugh from the crybaby Happy.

"I thought you wanted me to talk, Luce?" Natsu asked, his lips twitching to form a grin. Her angry doe eyes saw it and couldn't help but laughed herself. "You weirdo."

"You idiot! You just ruined the mood!" Lucy whined, hitting his head. He pouted at his blonde-haired teammate, his eyes giving her the puppy-dog look. Some of the guild members snickered at their interaction.

"You have to admit Lu-chan, Natsu's right."

"Did Natsu pass his idiocy to you Lucy?" Gray snickered, his demon slayer marks appeared once again on his body.

"Shut up Gray!" Lucy huffed, her brown eyes glared at him.

"Love-rival don't talk to Gray-sama like that!" The bluenette glared at the blonde. Lucy rolled her eyes at the water mage in annoyance.

"I don't like him for the last time!"

"Ohhh~ Who do you like then?" Mira asked, her blue eyes sparkled with mirth. A slender arm slung over the blonde's shoulder, which surprised Lucy.

"Why haven't you told big sis who you like Lucy?"

"You're not my big sis, Cana." Lucy pouted at the teasing look her friends were giving her.

"So who do you like Lucy?" Natsu asked the blonde who was still in front of him. Lucy on the other hand was being squashed by Cana.

"I do-" Her breath hitched at the closeness of the onyx eyes she dreamed about. Blood rushed to her cheeks, coating it a healthy blush. "You're too close!" She squeaked, eyes the size of saucers. Her hands automatically pushed him away from her face. _Our noses touched!_

"What are you talking about? I've been closer to you than this before." He whined at her, pushing his face closer to her again. Onyx to brown, dazed and anticipation, and the giggling and snickers from the guild members.

"Luce~ who do you like?" She could feel her blush intensify at their closeness.

"I too would like to know who you like." Another voice joined them. However, the black mage Zeref stood before them himself.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see my little brother's love interest." He said, smiling at a blushing blonde celestial mage while ignoring a glaring pink-haired boy.

"S-shut up! We're at war here! And- what the hell are you doing?!" Natsu roared, quick as ever to take a defensive position in front of Lucy.

"I just wanted to talk to my soon to be sister~" Zeref whined at him. His sudden change in demeanor creeping the Fairy Tail members. Even Mavis herself was freaked out. "Oh, did I say it wrong? Is it supposed to be sister-in-law?"

"Zeref, you can't assume that about Lucy. You're going to scare her." Mavis told him off, her emerald eyes looked straight at his fathomless black eyes.

"We have a thousand years old sexual tension here!" Hollered Cana, giving their first master a teasing look. "C-cana!"

"What? I just said what I saw."

"Can't we all just go back to where we started? Really guys I thought we're at war here?!" Lucy whined.

"Sure, we can~" Mira's sang it like she was on cloud nine. "But first you have to tell us who you like~" Her brown eyes glanced at Natsu, but quickly looked away. The pinkette didn't know, but his trusty flying friend did.

"Fufufu~ Lushii likeees Natsu~

"Shut up Happy! I don't like him!" She felt his warm hand clutch her arm. In that instant they were nose to nose again, this time his onyx eyes held determination.

"But I like you Luce!"

"What a-are you talking about!" Lucy squeaked, when Natsu placed his forehead against Lucy's.

"Lucy! The kid's telling the truth! I had a talk with him when he left 1 year ago!" A loud voice joined the racket they created instead of fighting for their future.

"S-Shut up Gildarts!" Natsu said, his cheeks pink.

"Hahaha! No need to be shy Natsu! You even told me you'd mar-" A fireball was thrown at his face, fire lit his beard.

"Quit spouting nonsense!" Gildarts just cackled at the blushing boy.

"Oi Lucy! I'll walk you down that aisle!"

"Oh Mavis! Why do I always get the crazy people!" Lucy cried, her tears going in arcs like on animations. From the background you could hear Mira squealing and pleading Lisanna to give her back the plans she already made for Lucy and Natsu's wedding. Erza was announcing that she'll be the godmother of their children. Of course Levy, Cana and the rest of the girls weren't backing down on that position. While the guys were either sniggering, cringing or plain out gawking at the girls sudden brawl out.

Makarov was crying like usual because of the damage he needed to pay for all of the destruction inflicted on Magnolia. Gildarts was having a contest with his fellow guild mates Macao and Wakaba. Wendy was looking confused on who to help first, and Charle and Happy were somewhere in the guild, Happy most likely giving a fish to the white-furred cat. Zeref was smiling at Mavis, sweetly if I may add. And Lucy, well-

"Ne Natsu~ Are you going to marry me?" Her eyes shining up at him, her lips in a smirk. His glare at the girl didn't help because of the blood rushing through his cheeks. It was almost the same shade as Erza's hair.

"Pssh-No!" He sputtered, pouting at her. Lucy giggled at his childish behavior. _It's not like I don't like him… it's just that-_

"Just that what?" Lucy blinked at him once, twice and another. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I- You- How did you!"

"You said it out loud you weirdo~ He teased, flicking her forehead. "Oww!" Lucy whined rubbing the sore spot, a pout on her lips.

"Well, since they're busy want to be my mate?" Natsu asked grinning at Lucy's confused face.

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Her head tilting to the side in confusion. He chuckled and quickly kissed her lips.

"It's the same you weirdo~"

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I've been reading angst these days, so I tried making an angst one too. But, I think I ended up making an angst/comedy/ and fluff instead. What do you guys think?

 **memo2:** Boring, I know.

 **memo3:** Give me those reviews, okay? :D

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'His Obsession: The Remake'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
